Princess Kokoro: Daughter of the Ice Spirit
by Princess Mononoke
Summary: A Pokemon version of Princess Mononoke. Please write and Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

Princess Kokoro: Daughter of the Ice Spirit  
by: Me  
  
  
  
In a mythical forest far from the nearest city of Bangali, a girl leaped from tree branch to tree branch, holding something. The girl is about fourteen, and has short brown hair, and icy-blue eyes. The girl, Kokoro, slips on a stiff branch covered with moss, and falls the fourteen-foot drop to the hard forest floor.  
Kokoro gets up, and looks at her arms. They're bruised, and bleeding slightly. Nothing a short bath wouldn't fix. Kokoro ran around the knarled trees with bright red fruits, and stopped at the edge of a shallow pool with a waterfall.  
  
She put the circular disk she'd been carrying on the shore, and slowly waded into the warm water, and cleaned her bruises. She swam over to a plant with leaves that had juices in them that cured minor wounds. She picked one, and wrapped it around her arm. She nods slightly to herself, and swims back to shore. She looks up at the opening in the trees. The sky was gold, with a few hints of pink, orange and red. She picked up the disk, and continued on her way.  
  
  
A thirteen-and-a-half year old boy, named Colin, was dodging the arrows shot at him. Man! How many of those do they have? he thought, just a while longer . . .Oh man, I'm tired . . .  
"I got him!" One of his enemies shouted. Colin cried out in pain. Colin drew his bow-and-arrow. "Stay back! I'm warning you! Don't come closer!" One of the red-and-black armored men laughed, and raced forward, his sword reflecting the pinks, reds, and yellows of the sunset. I warned you, Colin thought. He let his arrow fly. It penatrated the man's armor in the stomach. He fell down. Not dead, but very injured.  
  
Colin guessed the Oroma had gotten mad, because they all raced toward. I can't fight them all off! Colin realized in fear, but, at least I can slow them down. Colin fired several arrows, and most hit there targets. Some didn't. Colin had been trained in Archery for several years. He travels the land, protecting the people from the Oroma, who are a large group of people who destroy the land for their selfesh purposes. Usually to build houses, or to make iron objects or guns.  
  
Colin fired some more arrows. He had hurt about half of there people. He didn't want to, but it was the only way to stop them from raiding his home town, Aborishi. "Turn back, while you still can." Colin threatened them, drawing another arrow. They all hesitated. That was good. That was a good sign. A very good sign . . .he was down to his last few arrows. About ten of them remained standing. Without notice, one of them had snuck up behind Colin. He grabbed Colin around the neck, and held a knife agianst his throught "Don't move."  
  
  
"The Oroma are coming! Lock your doors and shut your windows! Hide! The Oroma are coming!" Colin shouted. People dashed like crazy to pack their belongings, turn out their candles, and any source of light they had. They locked there doors and windows. Soon, it looked like the town was deserted. Now to check on Mady. Colin thought as he ran to his house. A flew open the door. "Mady? Mady? It's me, Colin!" He heard a soft voice near the closet. "Mady? Are you in the closet?"  
  
"Uh-huh." A soft, tiny, scared voice said. Colin smiled "Mady, you know the Oroma always look in closets. Why didn't you go hide in the attic, like we practiced?" Mady opened the closet door, and peeked out. "I forgot how to open the attic. . ." Colin smiled again. "I'll show you." He led Mady to a picture, and touched the frame. The picture slid aside to reveal a dial. He turned the dial to six, and a popping noise was heard. A string had come out of the dial. He pulled it, and there was a thumping noise. "Now the attic's open. Do you remember how to remember what number to turn to?" Mady shook her head. "Six is your age. That's how you remember." Mady smiled, and Colin patted her one the head. "Now, you go in the attic. I'll come in a little while." Mady nodded, and ran up the stairs to the only place no one knew about but them.  
  
A few minutes later, Colin had made some new arrows, and was standing at the front of the town. Sure enough, people started appering at the north side of town. They were the Oroma. Kenya started growling. Colin looked at his best friend, "Kenya, lay down." His Pokemon obeyed. When he and the Oroma were a few feet apart from eachother, Kenya lunged at one, knocking him down, and bit his face. Colin shot a few arrows. One lost an arm. One lost both arms. The most unforchentent lost a head. A few mintues later, only the leader remained. His name was Bomashu. He had blond pointy hair, and blue eyes, and the most unplesent smirk you ever seen. "We end this now." Colin said, drawing his arrow. Suddenly, he smelled smoke, and heard screaming. He turned towards his town, and gasped. Most of the houses were on fire! But how? How could his town suddenly be in flames? Bomashu had taken Colin's confusion to his advantage, and kicked him in the stomach. Colin gasped, and fell in a heap. Kenya lunged at Bomashu, only to be knocked away by Pokemon that looked like a mini gray-tan elephant with a black crest going from it's trunk, to it's small tail. This was called a Donphan. "Use your Rollout attack!" Bomashu commanded. His elephant Pokemon nodded, and leaped into the air, and spun it's slef into a ball, and rolled towards Kenya. Kenya dodged, and sent a blast of fire towards the rolling Pokemon. The Donphan got hit, but kept on rolling. "Use Flamethrower! Then the Extremespeed power!" Yelled Colin. His Pokemon send another blast of fire at the Donphan. It hit. Kenya ran, faster then usual, towards the elephant, it's legs a blur. She smashed into the Donphan, and it slowed to a stop. It fell over, dizzy, confused, and tired. "Use another Flamethrower!" Colin said, smiling. Kenya shot a blast of fire at Bomashu, who ran away. "Alright!" Colin calmed himself down, and turned towards his home town. Most of the people were out. Wait. Where was. . .Colin sighed in relief as he saw Mady through the crowd. Without warning, it began to rain. "Weird." Colin looked up at the sky. No clouds. How can there be rain without clouds?  
  
When the flames were burnt out, all that remained of their village was the Bakery, the Elder Tower, and the bank. Everything else was burnt to the ground. A man walked up to Colin "The Elders want to see you." Colin nodded, and walked to the Elder Tower, which was nothing more then a hut high off the ground suported by thick poles with a ladder going up. "You asked to see me?" Colin asked when he stepped in. "Come sit, Colin," said Alice, the most respected elder of their village, "Are you prepared for what I am about to tell you?" Colin nodded. "I was prepared the moment I reached into my quiver and felt nothing."  
"You must leave. And never return. I will take care of Mady. You must leave. Tonight." Colin nodded solemly, and got up to leave. Before he climbed down the ladder, he bowed respectfully.  
  
He had packed all his thinks up, those that remained, and he leaped onto Kenya. He looked back at his town. The place he would never see again. The place he had lived in all his life. "Where are you going?" Mady had ran a few feet away from him. "I'm leaving."  
"Why?"  
"I have failed to protect the village. I let it burn. So, I must leave it. You now live with Alice."  
Mady gasped "Colin! You can't leave!" Without replying, Colin told Kenya to walk. She did. Mady followed. "Wait! I want you to have this!" She tossed him a golden chain with silver embrodery letters that said:   
  
I Will Never Forget You. Love, Mady.  
  
Colin looked back at her "I will keep it," and, with that said, Kenya sped up, and soon, they had reached the beginning of a forest. 


	2. Chapter Two

Kokoro road on a ice-blue hawk with a white chest. It had a crest of three points on it's head. It had a long blue ribbony tail, red eyes, gray legs, and wings made of ice. That was Articuno, who wield the power to create snow. They were looking upon a group of travelers who had come from the east carrying bags of rice. She heard part of what they were saying.  
"Hurry up! We need to get this rice to Lady Abunai," and "Keep moving, keep moving." A far away voice yelled, "Articuno! Articuno!" Everyone looked around "What?! Then that means. . ."  
Kokoro smiled. They feared her. Articuno swept towards the group of travelers. Their was about fifty or so. They were all going on a narrow ledge up to their home town, Metalshaft.  
Articuno shot small beams of ice at the weary group, and some of their cows ran off the edge, and fell to the river a hundred feet below them. Some people jumped off. Some people got frozen. Some ran faster, tripping over eachother. Two large Houndooms, black wolves with devil tails, band around their legs, a brown muzzel, and horns curving backwards, came running from in front and behind, and attacked the remaining forty. Articuno shrieked, and flew low, just above the traveler's heads. They had to duck to keep from being knocked down.  
"Stop," Princess Kokoro told Articuno. Her mother veered off, and called to the Houndooms. She flew back to her home, while the Houndooms followed on foot.  
  
Colin walked to the edge of a stream, and started drinking. He stoped when he saw something float by. It was a peice of clothing. He got up, and looked around. He spotted something next to the oppisite shore. He jumped on the rocks, and was soon across to the other end. It was a body. Not alive. He looked up. He guessed he must had sliped on that thin ledge. . .  
"Arca!" Kenya barked at him. Colin came back to her. "What is it?" Kenya led Colin to another body. He knelt down. This one was alive. He was half in, half out of the water. Colin lifted him up, and put him on Kenya's back. He started walking further into the forest. Strange creatures appered as he walked. They were green with yellow wings, and had a pair of entenia on their heads. They had a short body, big feet, short, skinny, legs, and fat arms that ended with three fingers. Their heads were tear drop shape, and they had large, friendly eyes. He had never seen them before. Suddenly, one of them flew to a dead flower, and put a hand on it. The flower grew new again. Colin wrinkled his nose. Strange. Those things can make other things grow. . .that must mean that's a sign that this forest is healthy.  
More Pokemon started peeking out at them from behind the bushes. Suddenly, the man on Kenya's back sprang to life. "Where am I? Who are you? I---oh! Ow! Pain!" He grabbed his arm. "It's okay. Your arm is only broken." Colin told him. "My name's Colin." The man nodded. "My name's Monro." Monro looked around "WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Colin smiled. "It's okay. I think it's a sign this forest is healthy."  
More strange Pokemon began to apper. Some with wings, some without legs, some brightly colored, some with plates, some with spikes. "Oh my god . . .there's thousands of them . . ." Whispered Monro, who was clearly frightened. Colin stoped walking, and leaned down to one "Can you show us the way through the forest, little one?" It nodded, and started walking. They followed.  
They past a stream, a large willow tree, a few clearings, until they came to a place in the forest where it was surrounded by water, with tiny islands of land, and trees, and a slight mist. This must be a sacred place, thought Colin. Kenya took a long drink. Suddenly, something came charging towards him. It looked like a giant mouse covered with black worms. Kenya reached for his arrows to slowly. He dodged the beast, "Why do you attack me? This be your territory? If it is, I shall leave it!" The beast came again, and one of the worms extended, and hit him in the arm. Kenya got ready to spring. "No, Kenya. If you touch it, you will be enveloped by hate, and die!" He warned his pal. Kenya stoped, but still growled. Kenya shot a few arrows in it's huge red eyes, and it shrieked, and ran away. "Wow. Wow! I can't believe that just happened! Do you know what that thing was? An oni! A demon! Now, you'll do as you said you would if it touched you: be enveloped by hate and die." Monro said to cheerfully.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Colin saw something. He looked up, and stared strait ahead. Past all the trees, islands, and all the vines, a stream of light shot through the trees. In front of it past some wolves. He gasped. Then, he saw the silohte of something . . .a very odd wolf, with a odd crest and a mane comeing from it's neck that went to the end of it's body. He knew this because he has 20/20 vision. The thing stoped walking, and looked at him . . .or so he thought. It dissapered a few seconds later.  
Colin looked at his wound. It wasn't spreading. Maybe the legend was a froud. A fake. "Where do you live?"  
"Just out of this forest. In Masho Town."  
"Wait. Let me see your arm." Manro scooted closer. Colin stuck in the water, and kept it there. "Wow. This is warm water!" In a few seconds, he was asleep.  
Colin smiled, and put Manro on Kenya's back, and he got on, and they asked the strange Pokemon to lead them the way to Masho Town.  
In half an hour, they had reached a town with towering smoke coming out of three places: the mines, the ironworks, and the Dining House.  
There were some people in the streets. They walked up to Colin, and asked him "Where did you come from?"  
"I can from that forest," He said, pointing. They all gasped. "No one ever comes out of their!" Colin nodded. "I did. And Manro here almost died."  
"If he almost died, why's he sleeping?" Asked one of the women. "Some strange creatures lead us to a sacred place. His arm is broken, so I put it in the water. He fell alseep."  
"Did you see anyting strange?" The same women asked, "No I---" He stoped remembering the silhotte of that odd wolf. "No. I saw nothing." He said fermly.  
"Lady Abunai! Lady Abunai! It's me, Monro! I've returned!" Monro called. A women with Japense-style clothing came out of a large building. She had long blue hair in pony tails, and blue eyes. Some more people rushed out of the building, yelling "Monro's returned! He's alive! Come quickly!"  
People rushed around Monro, asking him questions. "His name's Colin. He saved my life." Monro said, gesturing at Colin.  
"May we have something to eat? I'm hungry." Lady Abunai nodded. "Come with me." She led him to the Dining House. There were men talking at one table. Colin walked over to them, and sat down. They were talking about something. He caught two words, 'Princess Kokoro'  
"Who's Princess Kokoro?" He asked. They all laughed. "Who's Princess Kokoro?" They laughed again. "She's a crazy girl who lives with Articuno. Ya' know, that legendary one?" One of them said, suffing his mouth with rice and noodles. Colin nodded. "And today, she came riding on that hawk with wings made of ice, and attacked us. Some people fell over the edge."  
"Why did she attack you?"  
"I dunno." The conversation ended at that.  
Lady Abunai told him to come with her, and he followed. As she led him to her house, Colin couldn't help but notice the women working hard. They were clanging hammers on iron, mashed a large pile of berries to create wine, and some had just come back from mining. "Lady Abunai! Look! Look what I found!" One of them said, sout covered her face and clothing. She opened her hands to reveal a large gem. Abunai examined it. "Good. This shall provide us with many bags of rice. Mine more."  
  
"This is were I keep all my weapons." Abunai said, leading his through her garden to a shed. "I allow no one to come here." Colin looked puzzeled. "Then why did you bring me?" Abunai smiled "Because I sence something different about you, Colin." Colin felt uneasy. "Why do you need all the weapons?"  
"To protect ourselves when ememies arrive. And when that drat, Kokoro, comes." Colin went to his hut, and slept. 


End file.
